07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Oak Family
The Oak Family is a prestigious and wealthy noble family presently living in District 2. As of manga chapter 75, there are 96 members in the family. They are the descendants of Relikt, one of the Seven Ghosts.Kapitel 75. This means that some of them will be chosen as a vessel for Relikt and act as the said Ghost after they die as humans. When the vessel dies, Relikt will reincarnate in another vessel, as shown in the case of Lance, who was reincarnated as Relikt after the Raggs War Relikt was killed. Like many noble families in Europe, it has senior branch (lineage of the descendants of the firstborn sons) and cadet branch (that of the younger sons). However, it is unknown whether an Oak's assets are distributed to his/her children equally or they are passed only to the firstborn child (primogeniture is quite common in European noble families). Appearance Considering the Oaks who have appeared in the series so far, it is estimated that an Oak has fair skin (a recurring trait with the nobility in the series), fine,Kapitel 63 and in the manga Shuri's hair is drawn in a way which suggests softness and shine. light-colored hair (light blond in the anime), which could be a play on qualities of the Aryan race. Their eye color is more commonly light.For example, Wakaba and Hakuren have purple eyes, Shuri has blue eyes, and Lance has golden eyes. Darker colors seem less common (e.g medium grey, Wakaba's brother) in the family. Their faces can be considered seductive and look like a fox (especially when they smile). They also have long bottom eye-lashes. It appears that for some strange reason an Oak is recognizable by his physical features.In the anime although Haruse has never met Hakuren before, at first glance he concludes that Hakuren is an Oak (Episode 20). It appears that their movements can be quick and agile, as seen in Hakuren's performance (e.g killing Kors that move quickly) during the Bishop's Apprentice Exam and Lance's battle with Katsuragi. All the Oaks who have appeared so far have slim limbs. Family Members *Wakaba Oak *Shuri Oak *Hakuren's Father *Hakuren's Mother (an Oak by marriage) *Hakuren Oak *Lance *Raggs War Relikt (first appeared in manga chapter 67) *Many other unnamed members, including Shuri's mother Family Tree First Relikt†───┬─── Unknown │ (Many generations) │ │ ┌────────────┴─────────────────────────────┐ │ │ Unknown─┬─Unknown Wakaba's Father─┬─Wakaba's Mother │ │ Lance† ┌───────────┴────────┐ │ │ Shuri's Mother─┬─Wakaba Oak† Hakuren's Father─┬─Hakuren's Mother │ │ │ │ Shuri Oak Hakuren Oak Marriage It appears that because the Oaks are powerful and wealthy, many people are interested in marrying them (e.g. Hakuren has said that since he was a child his father has been giving him albums full of photos of girls who want to marry him. His father also told him that in order to succeed the Oak family as an adult, a male member must marry a good wife). This suggests that many of their marriages are to a certain degree arranged (since they choose one from a list). Manga chapter 12 also suggests that those who are married are forced to remain so, even if the marriage is an unhappy one, as something like divorce is seen as "scandalous" for the Oak's reputation. Some fans speculate that Shuri's mother may have been a member of the Oak Family even before her marriage to Wakaba Oak, and considering Hakuren's mother's appearance, there is a chance that she may be from another branch of the Oak Family. If it is true that Hakuren's and Shuri's mothers are from other branches of the Oak Family, this could indicate that the Oak Family accepts, even encourages, intermarrying within the family (possibly in the form of marriage between cousins). Wealth They are wealthy. The members live in big houses and are served by about 400 residence servants. The area of their land is 300,000 tsubo (1 tsubo is aproximately 3.3 square meters)manga chapter 75. In recent years they have monopolized the sales of the Kokujyuseki, a precious jewel, which has been further increasing their wealth (manga chapter 75). In chapter 77, it is revealed that the first kokujyuseki are in fact Raggs royalty's jewels. Because Marshal Wakaba Oak could not destroy those jewels like Raggs' literature, he asked a Warsfeil, named Buran, to use black magic to conceal these jewels, which is evidence of the Raggs Kingdom's existence. After the Raggs Royalty's jewels were sold out, Wakaba allowed Buran to use slaves to create new kokujyuseki, which allows the Oak Family's wealth to continue growing. Influence As it is family tradition that an Oak must pursue a career in either the court or the military (anyone who does not is faced with disownment, e.g. anime episode 23), its members occupy significant positions in these areas and they have links to both the court and the military. Hakuren has said that the Oak family "sees no worth in a job that isn't politics ot the military". It appears that the Oak family is quite powerful, as Gyokuran, one of Princess Ouka's attendants, has said that she disliked the Oaks because they look like "they think they can own everything" (manga chapter 63). Her thoughts about the Oaks using their influence to get what they want is true to a great extent, as Marshal Wakaba Oak persuaded the examiners to allow his son, Shuri Oak, to graduate when Shuri would have failed the graduation exam otherwise, and Hakuren's father also used his connection to obtain the post of the empress-to-be's tutor for Hakuren. Abilities and Attributes It is likely that quite a number of them are gifted with zaiphon (more commonly the attacking type), as students at the Barsburg Military Academy are people who can use zaiphon, and Lance and Hakuren have been shown to use the attacking type of zaiphon. Trivia *The oak (tree) is a common symbol of strength and endurance. It is the national tree for many countries, including Germany. Traditionally, it is also an important part of Germany Army regalia. *It seems that apart from the member who is acting as Ghost Relikt's vessel, the other Oaks do not know that Ayanami is the reincarnation of Verloren, since they let him infiltrate into their own God House easily as a guest of Marshal Wakaba's funeral. (manga chapter 75) References Category:Families Category:Nobility